Este es mi Destino
by dark dragon Hades
Summary: Naruto es un chico que vive en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Debido a que el es el contenedor del Kiuby, es maltratado por los aldeanos, su unico consuelo es Hinata. Un dia decide irce del pueblo y así entrenar por su cuenta y volverce el mejor Shinobi
1. Sentimientos

Hola a todos.

Bueno, pues antes que nada, dejenme presentarme, yo soy dark dragon Hades y aki traigo mi segundo fic y primero de anime, el anterior fue el de **Harry Potter y el Poder de una Lagrima** que aun no concluye, este es el primer capitulo de **Este es mi Destino**, sera el cap. piloto, dependiendo el auge que tenga, decidire si lo continuo o no, espero les agrade el piloto y bueno, aki vamos

Comencemos...

* * *

**1.-Sentimientos**

- Quítate del camino mocoso.

- ¿Por qué no se quita usted, viejo? – contesto el niño.

Un empujón fue lo que recibió el niño por haber respondido de esa manera al hombre.

El niño solo pudo ver con odio al hombre que lo empujo, y cuando se disponía a levantarse para darle un golpe, otro hombre llego por la espalda del primero y con la mano izquierda lo empujo hacía el suelo. El primer hombre al ver que alguien lo había tirado, se levanto con gran rapidez para poder encarar al segundo hombre, pero al verlo se detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Iruka-san?¿Por que me tiras? – le pregunto al hombre que lo había derribado.

- Por que me estorbabas. Lo hice tal y como tú hiciste con Naruto – le contesto el hombre.

- No deberías defenderlo, tú sabes muy bien quien es – le dijo el otro hombre.

- Ya no pienso seguir oyendo tus idioteces, mejor lárgate ya – contesto Iruka con coraje en la vos.

El otro hombre se marcho, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Naruto.

- ¿Estas bien, Naruto? – pregunto Iruka.

Naruto solo veía hacía el suelo y no contestaba. Iruka vio las manos de Naruto y se fijo en que las tenia cerradas en puño y le temblaban.

- Te invito a Ichiraku a comer un ramen – le dijo Iruka.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar mencionado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto corría por el pueblo a toda velocidad, se dirigía a la escuela y ya se le había echo tarde, se quedo dormido y su despertador no había sonado. Iba pensando en que tenia que revisarlo, cuando de pronto choco con alguien, callo de espaldas y cuando se levantaba para ver con que o quien había chocado, un fuerte golpe lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

- Eres un Naruto-baka, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? – le decía una niña de pelo rosa de su edad.

- Sa…Sakura-chan, perdón, es que se me volvió a hacer tarde y esta ves si me mata Iruka-sensei – decía el chico con gran temor en la cara.

- Si el no te mata… te mato yo – le dijo la niña con verdadera rabia en el rostro –. No sirves para nada, no se para que estudias si no puedes mejorar ni un poco – termino la niña.

Naruto se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela, no le hizo caso a la niña, ella al darse cuenta de la hora, salio corriendo hacía la escuela, sin preocuparse en mirar al niño.

Él niño iba pensando que a lo mejor ella tenia razón, todos decían que era un inútil, que no servia para nada, que solo causaba problemas, incluso había quienes le decían que era mejor que no hubiera nacido, y el comenzaba a creer que tal vez tenían razón.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, llego a la escuela y no supo cuando, pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto!, volviste a llegar tarde – le dijo Iruka.

- ¿Por qué me tenia que pegar? Iruka-sensei – le decía el niño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que siempre llegues tarde, trato de ayudarte y no pones nada de tu parte, a este pasó, no lograras convertirte en Genin – le decía Iruka con molestia.

- ¿Y quien quiere ser Genin? Yo me convertiré en el Hokage. Seré el mejor de todos, Incluso voy a superar al Cuarto – decía Naruto con mucha decisión.

Todos en la clase comenzaron a reír por lo que Naruto había dicho y él volteo a verlos con odio.

- ¡Ya lo verán, yo seré Hokage y ustedes me respetaran! – les grito con odio.

Los niños rieron aun mas por la declaración del chico y este se sentía cada vez mas frustrado. Solo una niña lo miraba con asombro y al parecer también con respeto, tenía unos ojos color blanco con un toque violeta, asemejaban a unas perlas. Naruto por un momento la vio, cuando pasaba la mirada por todos los chicos que se burlaban de sus palabras, al darse cuenta de que ella era la única que no reía, algo que no supo describir en ese momento lo hizo sentirse extrañamente agradecido con ella. Ella al ver que el chico la veía, se sintió apenada y se sonrojo ligeramente, ambos se sintieron extraños al notar que sus miradas se encontraron eh incluso Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

- Ya basta, Naruto, hoy te sentaras junto a Hinata, no quiero que estés junto a Shikamaru o Kiba, siempre que están juntos hacen relajo – dijo Iruka.

Naruto asintió y fue junto a la niña que acababa de ver fijamente. Al llegar a su asiento, ella lo miro con algo de pena y él noto que lo miraba, le dirigió una mirada y le sonrió, ella de inmediato se puso algo roja por la acción del chico.

- Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – se presento el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Ho… Hola, yo soy Hinata Hyuga – contesto la niña con visible vergüenza.

- Ojala seamos amigos Hinata-chan – volvió a decir Naruto con su particular sonrisa.

- Hai – dijo la niña con un sonrojo algo más notable que antes, ya que el chico la trato con familiaridad y le dijo chan.

Durante la clase, Naruto siguió haciendo sus travesuras típicas, interrumpía a Iruka, soltaba algún comentario tonto o simplemente no hacia caso. Hinata sentía mucha curiosidad por la forma de ser de aquel chico que ella sentía que a pesar de parecer tan alegre, creía que ocultaba algo, que si miraban fijamente en sus ojos, podrían ver que sufría. Ella conocía ese sentimiento tan bien… su padre siempre la trataba como si fuera un estorbo, él prefería estar con su hermana menor Hanabi, que a pesar de ser tres años menor que ella, según decían, era una genio y como su padre solía decirle sin descanso "una digna heredera del clan Hyuga". Sonó la campana que indicaba el recreo y todos salieron para jugar un rato en el patio.

Hinata salio como siempre, con paso lento y cuidadoso. Llego a un árbol donde colgaba un columpio echó de soga y una tabla que actuaba como asiento. Se sentó en el y se puso a observar como jugaban sus compañeros. Ella solía ser muy tímida y penosa, por esta razón no les hablaba a sus compañeros, le daba miedo pensar que la rechazaran y se negaran a jugar con ella, pues al ser hija y sucesora del clan Hyuga, los demás chicos pensaban que ella era algún tipo de niña presumida y creerse mejor que los demás.

Su primo Neji tenia algo que ver con esto, ya que el era mayor que ella y se decía que incluso el era mucho mejor que su hermana Hanabi, esto lo hacía sentirse superior que los demás y pensar que las personas tenían un destino ya trazado, en el cual, él estaba destinado a ser mejor que ellos. Sabía que la razón de esto era por el problema que había en su clan, ya que se dividía en dos ramas, la principal, a la cual pertenecía ella y la secundaria, a la cual pertenecía él. Sus padres eran hermanos gemelos, pero a pesar de eso, el padre de Neji nació después y por esa razón fue colocado en la rama secundaria, con esto fue marcado por un extraño sello al que llamaban "pájaro enjaulado" el cual lo volvía prácticamente un sirviente de la rama principal. No sabia bien el por que de su odio, pero sabia que su tío había muerto y desde entonces su primo le guardo gran odio a ella, por alguna razón, el odio que sentía hacía la rama principal, era mayor hacía ella.

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que representaba pertenecer a los Hyuga, no le desagradaba, simplemente sentía pena por que la gente la veía como si fuera una niña presumida y débil. De repente volteo a ver a unos niños que jugaban en un rincón, ahí se encontraba Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y extrañamente Shino, el cual era raro verlo lejos de las hierbas, tenía una extraña afición por los insectos, al menos eso decían todos sus compañeros, incluso algunos le temían, sobre todo las niñas. En eso se dio cuenta que no solo eran ellos, también se encontraba Naruto, ese chico la hacía sentir extraña, sus ojos azules la hipnotizaban, pero no sabia por que, aun que la tristeza que se podía reflejar en ellos, la hacía sentir triste y a la ves, algo feliz, ya que no era la única que sentía esa tristeza y por alguna razón, el que él fuera quien conocía ese sentimiento, la ponía feliz, pero triste por que él tuviera semejante sentimiento, era algo que la confundía ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz y triste por ese sentimiento?.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando alguien se paro tras de ella y sin previo aviso, la empujo en el columpio para que comenzara a balancearse en el, lo cual la sorprendió y le dio miedo, pero al oír esa voz, se relajo:

- Hola Hinata-chan – decía un sonriente Naruto – ¿Por qué estas sola?

- Es… es que… me da pena hablarles a los demás – le contestaba la niña con un tono muy rojo en el rostro.

- Mmm… pues no deberías, si lo haces, los demás pensaran que eres rara y presumida y yo se muy bien que no lo eres – le dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa la hacía que sintiera una enorme emoción y confianza… le encantaba… si, estaba segura de que esa sonrisa le encantaba. Sonrió con el y en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, un rubor mucho mas intenso que los que ya había experimentado antes, la ataco, sintió que la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza y ¡plam!... Hinata estaba desmayada a los pies del columpio y varios de los niños que se encontraban en ese lugar se acercaron a ver lo que había pasado. Naruto la cargo con rapidez y con un gran temor en el rostro, la llevo hasta donde se encontraba Iruka. No tardo gran cosa y una vez ahí, no supo que decir.

- ¡Naruto!, ¿que le sucede a Hinata? – Pregunto de inmediato Iruka.

- No se, estábamos jugando en el columpio y de repente se desmayo. ¡Ayúdala Iruka-sensei! – le suplicaba un rubio muy preocupado y esto saco de balance a Iruka, ya que nunca había visto a Naruto tan preocupado – Vamos Iruka-sensei, es importante hacer algo – dijo el niño con desesperación por ver que su sensei no se movía.

- Si, tienes razón, vamos a la enfermería – le dijo y salieron rumbo a la enfermería.

* * *

En la casa del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan y padre de Hinata, se encontraba impaciente y aunque no se lo decía a nadie, con preocupación por no ver llegar a su hija, ya estaba retrasada por una hora y eso lo preocupaba en sobremanera, ya que ella solía ser muy puntual.

- Padre, mi nee-san aun no llega y estoy preocupada, ¿podría ir a buscarla? – preguntaba una pequeña de unos cinco años de edad, pelo negro un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos perla, característica de los miembros del clan Hyuga.

- No Hanabi, iré yo mismo, no tardo – se levanto de la orilla de las escaleras donde se encontraba viendo a su hija menor practicar en el patio de la mansión – termina esa rutina, date un baño y puedes ir a jugar – le dijo a la pequeña, la cual asintió con respeto.

* * *

En la enfermería de la academia ninja, una inconciente Hinata, parecía haber pasado de la inconciencia al sueño, ya que ahora sonreía muy feliz y decía cosas ininteligibles entre sueños. Naruto la miraba con unos ojos mas relajados que al principio "solo se desmayo, además parece estar muy cansada, parece que a entrenado muy duro estos días" esto lo calmo un poco, pero se preguntaba por que practicaba tanto, si el estaba seguro que ella era buena en clases.

Hiashi Hyuga había llegado a la academia y se dirigía a la enfermería, donde le habían comunicado que se encontraba su primogénita, cuando estaba cerca, vio a una kunoichi a la cual reconoció como Kurenai. Se acerco a ella y le pregunto por su hija.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Hiashi.

- Bien, al parecer solo fue un desmayo por exceso de entrenamiento – le contesto con seriedad.

- Entrena lo mismo que Hanabi – le dijo Hiashi en el mismo tono.

- Además también entrena aquí en la academia y le aseguro que debe entrenar a escondidas – le dijo Kurenai.

Hiashi no dijo nada, solo miro a la kunoichi con seriedad.

- Tienes el carácter de tu madre y eso me alegra, por eso eres una de las mejores kunoichis – le dijo Hiashi con seriedad.

- ¿Qué crees que habría dicho mi madre de tu actitud… tío? – le dijo Kurenai con una ligera mueca de diversión.

- No quiero ni pensarlo, pero si te puedo asegurar que ya estaría reprendiéndome, era una gran amiga – dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Hiashi se acerco a la puerta donde se encontraba Hinata (al menos eso pensaba, pues ahí era donde estaba Kurenai) y al abrirla con cuidado, noto que estaba su hija, pero no se encontraba sola, había un niño rubio con pelo alborotado que lo hizo recordar a alguien. Se sorprendió, pues de inmediato lo reconoció.

- A estado a su lado desde que la trajo – le comento la Kubnoichi.

- ¿Él la trajo? – pregunto con una voz sorprendida, sin embargo, su mirada no se apartaba de los niños y su rostro parecía relajado.

- Si, Iruka me dijo que Naruto le contó que jugaban en el columpio y de repente ella se puso muy roja y se desmayo – le dijo.

- Ya veo. Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Iruka? – pregunto Hiashi.

- Tenía que ir por unos papeles, pero como estaba cuidando a Hinata y de paso a Naruto, no había podido ir, así que cuando llegue, le dije que yo los cuidaría mientras iba – le contesto Kurenai.

- Esta escena se parece a la que observe hace muchos años, cuando yo también era estudiante en esta academia – dijo Hiashi con una voz melancólica y un rostro relajado, pero serio.

Kurenai estaba algo sorprendida, pues Hiashi, el gran, poderoso y frío líder del considerado clan mas poderosos de Konoha, se encontraba mostrando un lado que muchos dirían que no existe en él.

- Una pequeña que provenía de otra aldea, había sido traída a Konoha e ingreso a la academia. – contaba Hiashi – Tenía un pelo muy rojo, una cara algo redonda y un carácter que si bien no sabía nadie en ese momento, era explosivo e hiperactiva. Por su pelo y rostro, le apodaron Tomate, sin embargo, esto no le gusto y ella les dio una paliza a los que le llamaron así, por lo tanto le cambiaron el sobrenombre por el de "habanera roja de Konoha".

"Al parecer este le agrado un poco más, pero el que le pusieran sobre nombres por el color de su cabello, hizo que lo detestara. Sin embargo, mi mejor amigo se sentía atraído por ella, decía que ese carácter era envidiable y deseaba tenerlo. Comenzó a intentar acercarse a ella, pero por alguna razón, ella no quería ni hablar con él. El se sentía mal por su rechazo, pero nunca desistió y siguió insistiendo, hasta que un día, ella salio mal parada de una practica y el de inmediato la llevo a la enfermería. Se sentó a su lado, sostuvo su mano con mucho cariño, y le dijo que todo saldría bien, que jamás dejaría que le pasara algo. Como si esto fuera un revitalizarte, ella abrió los ojos, ya que se había desmayado por el dolor. Al verlo junto a ella y que él le tomaba la mano tan aferrado, como si tuviera temor de que le pasara algo a ella si la soltaba, se ruborizo."

"Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y el se puso nervioso, pues pensaba que ella estaba lastimada, y sin soltarla ni un segundo, le grito a los doctores, ella solo movió la cabeza, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera y él al instante se detuvo y la miro fijamente. Ella lo observo por unos momentos y al calmarse, le pregunto "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?" a lo que él contesto "la ultima ves que vi a mis padres, ellos me dijeron que algún día conocería a la persona a quien quisiera proteger con todo mi corazón y amaría hasta el final. Yo no comprendía lo que ellos me querían decir, yo solo tenia seis años, pero el día que te vi por primera ves , lo supe, tu eres esa persona y no tengo pensado dejar que te pase nada". Ella solo pudo verlo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y él le sonreía con la sonrisa más grande, tierna y sincera que sabía dar. Se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y le pregunto de nuevo "¿Pero por que te gusto, si nadie me quiere, sobre todo por mi cabello rojo? Lo odio" él solo le dijo lo que siempre decía cuando le preguntaban sobre el cabello de ella "a mi me gusta mucho, me encanta tú cabello", a lo que ella solo atino a ponerse mas roja, tan roja como su cabellos y le dio la primera de muchas sonrisas que le dedicaba solo a él. Llenas de un inmenso amor"

- Valla, tu amigo ya sabía amar a tan corta edad, y sabia hacer sentir bien a una chica – le decía Kurenai a Hiashi.

- Claro, no por nada fue considerado el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea eh incluso el mejor Hokage que a tenido – dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa que Kurenai jamás había visto, excepto cuando hablaba de su madre.

- No me digas que tu amigo es…

- Si, era el Cuarto, fue el mejor amigo que pude tener, y el único que me ha derrotado cada vez que peleamos – dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa muy melancólica.

- Increíble, jamás imaginaria que el gran Hiashi Hyuga fue derrotado por alguien – decía Kurenai con algo de burla.

- Y que jamás se te ocurra decirlo – le contesto Hiashi con seriedad.

- No te preocupes tío – contesto ella con una sonrisa amable.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hinata comenzaba a despertar y Naruto comenzaba a sonreír de alegría.

- ¿Do… donde… estoy? – preguntaba la niña, que al ver que no se encontraba en su cuarto o algún lugar conocido, se sentía desorientada.

- Estas en la enfermería – dijo Naruto algo mas tranquilo – ¿como te encuentras Hinata-chan?

- Na… Naruto… -kun, yo… me… me… siento bien, gracias – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

- Mmm, no creo, aun te ves muy roja, debería llamar a la enfermera – decía Naruto con algo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes Naruto, yo me encargo de ella, además, su padre ya vino a recogerla – dijo Kurenai que al ver a Hinata tan sonrojada, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y quiso ayudarla un poco.

- Así que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Hiashi con su típica vos seria y rostro igual.

- Si señor – contesto Naruto del mismo modo.

No sabia que pensar de ese hombre, pero su mirada era analizarte, como si quisiera encontrar en el algo, no lo miraba como la demás gente del pueblo, pero algo en ese hombre, le hizo pensar que podía confiar en el.

- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, no sabría que hacer si algo le pasara, ella, su hermana y su primo, lo son todo para mi, gracias Naruto-san – le dijo Hiashi mientras le hacía una reverencia que sorprendió a todos en el cuarto.

Naruto no sabia que decir, nadie le había dicho siquiera un gracias, y que un hombre como el, le diera una reverencia, es algo que el jamás soñó tener. Hinata no estaba mejor, su padre jamás le había echo una reverencia a alguien, al menos no delante de ella, y que se la hiciera a Naruto, un niño de su misma edad, y que incluso le diera la importancia de decirle "san" era algo increíble para la pequeña. Kurenai solo veía las cosas como un gran cambio para ese hombre, que después de la perdida su sus mejores amigos y su amada esposa, se había vuelto muy amargado, pero al parecer, este niño lo comenzó a cambiar y eso la hacía feliz.

- Quiero que sepas que me gusta la amistad que tienen tu y mi hija, por lo tanto, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa, cuantas veces quieras, será un placer tenerte en ella – le dijo Hiashi con una ligera sonrisa – Hinata, vámonos, te cargare – y sin que la niña pudiera reaccionar, su padre la cargo en su espalda y ella, por fin, después de tantos años, se sentía feliz y comenzó a llorar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta – nos retiramos, nos veremos luego, con permiso – y Hiashi salio rumbo a su casa.

- Valla, debe querer mucho a su hija – dijo Naruto con algo de melancolía por recordar que el no tiene padres.

Kurenai vio al niño, y al darse cuenta de su tristeza, decidió invitarlo a comer.

- Naruto-kun, ¿quieres ir a comer? – le pregunto la kunoichi de las ilusiones.

- Si, quiero ramen – dijo el niño muy contento.

Kurenai solo sonrió y comenzaron a andar, pero Kurenai le dijo algo que por segunda vez, Naruto pudo oír.

- Gracias Naruto-kun

Naruto solo la miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa, aun que el pobre no sabia por que, pero no quiso preguntar, ya que estaba muy feliz por oír esa frase dos veces en un solo día.

* * *

Con Hinata y Hiashi, el la llevaba en su espalda y mientras avanzaba, el decidió hacer lo que pensó desde que recordó a sus grandes amigos.

Hinata, hija

Dime oto-san – contesto la niña.

Perdóname – fue todo lo que Hiashi pudo decir.

Hinata comenzó a llorar en la espalda de su padre, ya no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, por que su padre si la quería y se sentía triste por ella, y así, el caminando con su pequeña en la espalda, fueron derramando lagrimas, uno de tristeza y rencor hacía si mismo, por lo mal que había tratado a su hija, y ella de felicidad, porque ahora sabia que su padre la amaba y tenia sentimientos.


	2. Hasta Luego Parte 1

**Hola a todos y antes que nada, una gran disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mi unica excusa es que comence a trabajar y me absorbe mucho tiempo, ademas que con el trabajo mi imaginacion andaba por los suelos, espero ya poder actualizar mas seguido, ademas de que quiero terminar mi primera historia "HARRY POTTER Y EL PODER DE UNA LAGRIMA", por el momento, los dejo que lean, nos leemos y espero les guste.**

**Namikaze Rock: Gracias y espero leas este segundo cap.**

**Hikeri-Hime16: Hola y gracias por el review, espero leas este, bye.**

**Zakishio: Espero te guste este segundo, bye.**

**Tenshi no Genei: Grax, espero te agrade.**

**Kaiser1993: Hola, tanto tiempo, espero puedas leer este, bye.**

**sabbath9997: Gracias, ojala te guste este, nos vemos.**

**Boyka: Grax, espero que leas este.**

**hidan051293: Hola, gracias y espero que lo puedas leer.**

**ChenchoXDBernna: Hola y ojala puedas leerlo, nos vemos, bye.**

**Christine-Core: Grax y espero lo leas, bye.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Hola y ni que lo digas, ve, hasta apenas actualizo, nos vemos, bye.**

**Nekomata-sempai: Hola, gracias y ojala lo leas, me tarde, pero me gustaria saber que te parece.**

**Otaku Sabaku no: Hola, grax y si, opino lo mismo, despues de todo, todos tenemos algo de humanidad.**

**Lovely-Shy girl: Hola, no esta terminado y si, lo pienso terminar, me tardare, pero lo are, nos vemos.**

**Ginny-chanX: Hola, si, era este y espero lo puedas leer, nos vemos, bye.**

**Y bueno, ahora le quiero mandar saludos a todos los que leen mis historias y me agregan, tal ves no dejen reviews pero con el simple echo de leerlos, es mas que suficiente, gracias y vamos a lo importante.**

**Comencemos...**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

**2.- Hasta Luego Parte 1**

**Ya han pasado dos años en la aldea, Naruto cumple diez años este día, pero como cada año, el no desea salir de su hogar. Hinata intenta convencerlo de que la acompañe, ya que ella le quiere dar un regalo.**

**- No Hinata-chan, no quiero – decía Naruto.**

**- Na… Naruto-kun… vamos… yo… yo… yo te protegeré – dijo la niña con un gran sonrojo, mientras le sostenía el brazo.**

**Naruto se sintió feliz por lo que ella le dijo, pero sabia que ella no podría hacer nada si los aldeanos decidían ir contra él, como cada año.**

**- Esta bien Hinata-chan. Pero solo voy porque confió en ti dattebayo – le contesto Naruto, a lo que Hinata solo atino a ponerse mas roja de lo que ya se encontraba – Hinata-chan, yo sigo insistiendo en que deberías ir a que te vea un doctor, cada que te veo, te pones roja… eso es raro – dijo el niño mientras observaba a su amiga mas de cerca.**

**Hinata no soporto más y sucedió lo inevitable… se desmayo.**

**- Hay no, otra vez se desmayo ¿Qué are con ella? – decía Naruto, ya acostumbrado a los desmayos de la niña, sin poderse imaginar por que eran.**

**Hinata, ya había descubierto por que sentía esas sensaciones cuando Naruto se encontraba cerca, según Kurenai, era amor. Kurenai le había preguntado que sentía por Naruto, y la niña le dijo "no se bien como describirlo, pero cuando lo veo, tengo muchas ganas de estar a su lado, de ayudarlo cuando tiene problemas, de seguirlo a donde valla, y sobre todo, de estar a su lado siempre, por que junto a el, siempre me siento segura y deseo ser alguien muy importante para él, así como él lo es para mi", Kurenai sonrió y le dijo "eso Hina-chan, es amor, y tu que eres una persona muy tierna y hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, lo puede sentir mucho mas que cualquier otra persona" Hinata no sabia que decir, conforme fue creciendo junto a Naruto, trato de descubrir ese sentimiento, así fue como se dio cuenta, que era cierto, ella solo tenia amor para él, un amor mas profundo y distinto que el que sentía por su papa, hermana y primo. Este era un amor puro y sin condiciones.**

**Ella comenzaba a despertar y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el sillón que tenia Naruto en su cuarto. Esto la hizo que se pusiera roja, ya que, aunque no era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto del chico, ella no podía evitar pensar que era donde su querido Naruto vivía y estaba siempre.**

**- Que bueno que despertaste, ya estoy listo para irnos – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos tras su nuca.**

**Hinata solo asintió y salieron del lugar. La gente veía como ambos niños caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro. Ella vestía un kimono azul marino con adornos de cerezos y Naruto un pantalón corto café, playera de manga corta de color negro y dibujada en ella su espiral de color naranja, zapatos café estilo bota. Los aldeanos no podían creer que el clan Hyüga, dejara a su heredera caminar al lado del demonio de nueve colas. Naruto podía sentir las miradas de odio que la gente le lanzaba, pero eso no le importaba, mientras el estuviera al lado de Hinata, eso era algo insignificante.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

**El Hokage se encontraba meditando en su escritorio, algo le decía que ese día seria muy importante, aun que no sabia si para bien, o para mal. Diez de Octubre, el aniversario de la derrota del Kyübi y la muerte del cuarto Hokage, pero sobre todo, el cumpleaños de Naruto. El pobre siempre sufría algún atentado ese día, a pesar de ser el mas grande héroe sin que el lo sepa, la gente no puede dejar de temerle a la sombra del Kyübi, y eso pone al pobre en peligro. Lo mas triste, es que nadie recuerda que ese día es su cumpleaños, y él, simplemente no lo celebra, la razón, la anterior, todos lo odian mas ese día.**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, era el único que lo felicitaba y estaba con el, pero al ser el Hokage, no podía estar todo el día y eso le dolía al viejo Hokage, sin embargo, siempre mandaba a alguien a cuidar a Naruto, pero por alguna razón, siempre le ocurría algo, sin embargo, al ser vigilado, se evitaba algo peor en contra del chico.**

**- Hokage-sama, Naruto salio de su casa – dijo un ninja que tenia una mascara de perro.**

**- Muy bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer – le contesto Sarutobi y el Anbu desapareció – Naruto… solo espero que no pase nada que lamentemos después – dijo el viejo Hokage mientras daba una calada a su pipa y se recargaba en su asiento.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

**- Naruto-kun, mira el juego de los peces dorados, son muy lindos – decía Hinata mientras se acercaba a verlos.**

**- Tienes razón Hinata-chan – le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras también se acercaba a verlos.**

**- Hey, Naruto – gritaba un chico regordete que vestía con un short café, botas tipo ninja, playera blanca y una camisa verde olivo.**

**- Hola Chouji, ¿como estas? – pregunto Naruto con alegría, ya que nunca imagino que alguien le llamara en ese lugar, por lo menos no por su nombre.**

**- Bien, es un milagro verte en el festival, ¿que te hizo venir? – pregunto el chico.**

**- Hinata-chan me lo pidió y yo no podía decirle que no – contesto el rubio.**

**- Ya veo – dijo Chouji.**

**- Chouji, te dije que no te separaras mucho de mi – le decía un señor muy parecido a él, por lo cual Naruto supuso que era su papa – Hola chico, si no me equivoco, tu debes ser Naruto, ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre.**

**- Si señor – contesto el rubio con algo de temor y Chouza se dio cuenta de eso.**

**- No tienes que temer, no todos somos malos o despiadados, Chouji me platica que eres un buen amigo de él, así que supongo que eres buena persona – y le regalo una amplia sonrisa que Naruto le regreso muy contento por aquellas palabras – Chouji, es hora de irnos o tu madre nos matara, nos vemos Naruto-chan.**

**- Na… Naruto-kun – oyó que le llamaba Hinata – te… te das cuanta que no todos… te quieren lastimar, tam… bién hay gente que cree que eres una gran persona – decía Hinata con un leve sonrojo.**

**Naruto solo sonrió y una leve lágrima apareció en su ojo.**

**- Valla, pero si es Naruto y Hinata, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto un despreocupado Shikamaru.**

**- Hola Shikamaru, muy bien y tu que haces por aquí – pregunto Naruto.**

**- Es problemático, pero mi padre me dijo que quería que lo acompañara al festival – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.**

**Vestía una Yukata masculina de color cafe, su peinado de piña y unas sandalias.**

**- Y tú por que estas aquí, nunca haz venido al festival, se me hizo raro verte aquí, de momento pensé que no eras tú – decía Shikamaru.**

**- Hinata me pidió que la acompañara – contesto el rubio mientras señalaba a HInata y esta se ponía roja de la pena.**

**- Debí suponerlo, cuando ella te pide algo, no puedes negarte – dijo el chico como si nada.**

**Naruto se sonrojo por las palabras de su amigo y Hinata estaba que se desmayaba.**

**- Shikamaru, ¿Estas listo?, Chouza y Chouji nos deben estar esperando – de repente él hombre que le hablaba a Shikamaru se dio cuenta de con quien platicaba su hijo – Naruto, que bueno que te hayas decidido a venir, espero verte mas al rato para invitarte algo de comer – le dijo Shikaku.**

**- Claro, ahí estaré Shikaku-san – dijo el rubio con alegría.**

**Shikaku y su hijo se fueron tras Chouza y Chouji, mientras que Naruto y Hinata siguieron viendo las demás atracciones del festival. Así siguieron mientras que los aldeanos los seguían viendo de una manera extraña y Naruto no podía dejar de sentir la rabia que le tenían, estaba apunto de estallar cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien.**

**- Perdón, no fue mi intención – dijo el rubio.**

**- Ten mas cuidado baka – dijo la otra persona.**

**- Teme, tenias que ser tú, ¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme? – le dijo Naruto.**

**- Seguirte, ni quien quiera hacer semejante cosa, mas bien tu eres el que me sigue… baka – contesto Sasuke.**

**- Teme.**

**- Baka.**

**- Teme.**

**- Baka.**

**- Na… Naruto-kun – dijo una nerviosa Hinata.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? – pregunto Naruto.**

**Naruto y Sasuke solo alcanzaron a ver como un hombre le asestaba un golpe al rubio.**

**- Deja de insultar a Sasuke-kun, no eres más que un demonio… una basura inservible – dijo el tipo.**

**- Así es, no vales nada, lo mejor seria que murieras – dijo otro, fue cuando los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de por lo menos cinco hombres – vamos a hacerle un bien a la aldea y matarte de una vez.**

**Los hombres se lanzaron contra Naruto y empujaron a Hinata y Sasuke, comenzaron a darle una paliza y aun que Sasuke quería ayudarle, sus piernas no le respondían, Hinata estaba temblando de miedo y en estado de shock por la situación.**

**Desde un techo cercano se alcanzaba a ver una sombra, era el Anbu que se suponía estaba protegiendo a Naruto. Solo miraba desde su posición sin prestar atención a la situación, como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Después de unos diez minutos, los aldeanos pararon en su ataque y vieron como había quedado el pobre Naruto. Él niño estaba molido a golpes, solo por su cabellera se reconocía que era el, bañado en un charco de sangre… de su propia sangre, no se movía y esto hizo reaccionar a los hombres y al Anbu.**

**- Creo que se nos paso la mano, esta vez si lo matamos – dijo uno de ellos.**

**- ¿Y de que te arrepientes? Eso es lo que queríamos – dijo el que le había golpeado primero – es mejor así, la gente nos va a felicitar por hacerlo – volvió a decir con entereza.**

**- Yo lo dudo, ahora mismo los llevare con el Hokage-sama – dijo el Anbu.**

**- No mereces hablar, tu viste todo y no actuaste, ya arreglare cuentas contigo, mientras me llevo a Naruto-san al hospital y de paso a mi hija y al Uchiha, no deben ver lo que sucederá con ustedes – dijo un serio Hiashi, pero en sus ojos se notaba el odio que corría por sus venas en ese momento.**

**Había ido a buscar a Hinata y de paso invitar a Naruto a cenar, pero desgraciadamente se topo con aquel espectáculo tan vil y despiadado. El sintió un odio muy profundo, después de todo, el chico no tenia culpa de nada y sobre todo, era eso, solo un niño.**

**En el instante que salio de la vista de los hombres y el Anbu, unos seis Anbus aparecieron y los arrestaron, el Anbu no se resistió y dejo que sus demás compañeros lo llevaran.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Ya en el hospital, atendían a Naruto lo más rápido que podían, ya que en verdad estaba muy mal herido y no le daban mucha esperanza a Hiashi. Él Hokage ya había sido notificado de la gravedad de la situación y se dirigió al Hospital de inmediato.**

**- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hiashi-san? – pregunto el viejo Hokage al ver a Hiashi.**

**- Muy mal, el pobre perdió mucha sangre y recibió un gran numero de golpes por todo el cuerpo, tiene fractura en tres costillas, un brazo y su pierna izquierda – dijo Hiashi con coraje – déjeme darles su castigo a esos mal nacidos por favor – le suplico el líder del clan Hyuga.**

**- No, yo me are cargo de ellos y veré que paguen por esto, no dejare que salgan bien librados – dijo con rencor reflejado en sus ojos y esto hizo que Hiashi se calmara un poco.**

**- Muy bien, confió en usted Hokage-sama – le respondió el Hyuga.**

**- ¿Hinata y Sasuke, donde están? – pregunto el anciano.**

**- A Hinata la mande a casa con un miembro del clan y al Uchiha lo mande a su casa con un anbu – contesto Hiashi.**

**- Muy bien, es mejor que no sepan nada de esto hasta mañana – dijo el Hokage.**

**En esos momentos salio del cuarto de cirugía un medí-ninja y se dirigió a ambos hombres.**

**- Es un milagro, por poco y el chico no lo cuenta, claro que aun que no lo quiera decir, el chakra del Kyübi lo ayudo mucho, esta sanando sus heridas, aun que algo lento, pero lo hace – dijo el medico.**

**- Él Kyübi es tanto una maldición como una bendición para Naruto – dijo él viejo Hokage – Esperemos que todo salga bien – dijo el anciano y se dirigió a Hiashi – Hiashi-san, deberías ir a ver como se encuentra Hinata-chan y calmarla un poco. Estoy seguro que estará muy preocupada por Naruto-chan – dijo el anciano.**

**- Tiene razón Hokage-sama, iré de inmediato – y se retiro el líder de los Hyüga.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente y Naruto se había recuperado casi por completo, con el chakra del Kyübi, los cuidados médicos se aceleraron el quíntuple. Naruto despertó al segundo día y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Hinata y Sasuke, él medí-ninja que lo había estado atendiendo le dijo que ellos se encontraban bien y que han estado preguntando por él, a lo que el chico no respondió, asintió y volteo a ver hacía la nada.**

**Desde que despertó, Naruto no decía nada, solo asentía o decía "hi" o "no", esto preocupo a los medí-ninjas, o por lo menos al que lo atendía y claro, al viejo Hokage y a Hiashi.**

**- Me preocupa mucho el que Naruto no hable – le decía el Hokage al líder del clan Hyüga – Creo que el pobre quedo traumado por el evento.**

**- Así parece Hokage-sama, creo que lo mejor será que yo me haga cargo de la protección del niño – dijo con seriedad Hiashi.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Hiashi-san, nadie nos asegura que sobreviva a un siguiente ataque – dijo el medi-ninja – Esperemos que con la visita de Hinata-san, él pueda reaccionar un poco.**

**En la habitación de Naruto, se oía que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero como siempre, Naruto solo veía por la ventana mientras permanecía sentado sobre su cama. Volvió a sonar la puerta.**

**- Adelante – dijo el chico sin despegar la vista de la ventana.**

**La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una niña de cabello negro-azulado, corto y unos ojos color perla. La pequeña en cuanto entro, vio a Naruto con la mirada perdida y se sintió muy triste, ella era una niña y no sabia nada de enfermedades y menos de traumas, pero el ver así al chico, la hizo sentir muy mal. Se armo de valor y le llamó.**

**- Na.. naru… Naruto-kun – dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.**

**Naruto al escuchar la voz, regreso en si y volteo a ver a la niña de inmediato. Al verla, se sintió muy feliz por que no tenia nada.**

**- Hola Hinata-chan – contesto Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.**

**Hinata se le quedo viendo y noto que su sonrisa era sincera, pero también triste.**

**- Na… naru… Naruto-kun… ¿te sientes mal? – le pregunto la pequeña Hinata.**

**- Un poco cansado, pero me siento bien, los… - no pudo continuar por que Hinata lo estaba abrazando y lloraba.**

**- Per… perdóname por no poderte proteger co… como te prometí, fue mi culpa – le decía ella con llanto desesperado.**

**Naruto no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarla también, contestándole con vos queda y cortada.**

**- Yo soy quien no te pudo proteger, ni siquiera puedo defenderme yo mismo, como diablos voy a poderte proteger, soy débil, muy débil – y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había echo.**

**Él Hokage, Hiashi y el medi-ninja observaban la escena y no pudieron reprimir una lágrima que se les escapaba. Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente y esto les partía el corazón.**

**Hinata ya no lloraba por su debilidad, lloraba por la tristeza que sentía Naruto, el verlo desconsolado, tan frágil y roto, le partía el corazón.**

**Permanecieron así bastante tiempo, hasta que él Hokage y los otros entraron.**

**- Hola Naruto – lo saludo el viejo Hokage.**

**- Hola oji-san – le contesto Naruto mientras se limpiaba con la manga del pijama las lagrimas que se le notaban.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? – le pregunto.**

**- Bien, Hina-chan me vino a ver – contesto con su sonrisa, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba a más no poder por el diminutivo que uso Naruto con ella.**

**- Que bueno, espero que te sigas recuperado rápido, para poder invitarte a comer el ramen que quieras – le dijo él Hokage con una gran sonrisa.**

**- Además, también tienes que ir a la mansión, vamos a hacer una comida especial para celebrar cuando salgas de aquí – dijo Hiashi con una pequeña sonrisa que Hinata noto.**

**- Gracias Hiashi-san, oji-san - contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.**

**- Nos retiramos para que puedas descansar y pronto salgas de aqui - le dijo el viejo Hokage.**

**Naruto no dijo nada, solo asintio y les dedico. una sonrisa. Los dos hombres se voltearon a ver al salir de la habitación, como llegando a una conclusión.**

**- Tiene razón Hokage-sama, Naruto se encuentra muy mal - dijo Hiashi.**

**- ¿Por que otto-san? - pregunto Hinata, la cual había salido con ellos.**

**- ¿Notaste algo raro en el? - le pregunto su padre.**

**- Si, como si no estuviera ahí. Como pensando en otra cosa y estaba muy triste**

**- Así es, él esta pensando en lo que le hizo aquella gente, en como lo han tratado - le decía Hiashi a su hija.**

**- ¿Por qué la gente lo trata así?**

**- Algunas veces, la gente no sabe distinguir entre las personas buenas y malas y enfocan sus miedos, tristezas y odio contra las personas que menos lo merecen, Naruto es alguien muy especial, en varios sentidos y hay cosas que aun no puedes comprender, pero algun dia lo aras, y Naruto sufrira y pasara por cosas muy dolorosas, cuando pase, quiero que pienses las cosas y trates de tomar la mejor decición - le dijo a Hinata.**

**La pequeña no sabia a lo que se referia su padre, pero de una cosa estaba segura, siempre apoyaría a Naruto, porque él era, muy importante en su vida.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

**Una sombra pequeña se adentraba en una habitación de la torre Hokage, nadie lo había visto ni sentido, de alguna manera, la sombra sabia como moverse por aquellos pasillos sin ser detectado. Llego a una habitación que decía "MAXIMA SEGURIDAD" entro y busco por la habitación, en un cofre algo grande, estaba escrito "ALTO SECRETO" lo abrió y dentro se encontraba un pergamino un poco más grande que él, lo tomo y salió lo más discreto posible.**

**- ¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! – gritaba un ninja fuera de la casa del Hokage – una desgracia, han robado el pergamino de los jutsus secretos – dijo el ninja aterrado.**

**- ¿¡Ya han dado la alerta!? – pregunto el anciano.**

**- Ya, todos los Chunin, Jounin y demás, buscan al responsable – dijo muy agitado el hombre.**

**- ¡Vamos! – dijo el anciano.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

**En el despacho del Hokage había mucho movimiento, los ninjas en general iban de un lado a otro, dejaban informes en el escritorio del Hokage y salían a seguir con la búsqueda, ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas y no se encontraban rastros del intruso.**

**- No es posible que alguien entrara y no fuera detectado por nadie – decía en voz alta el Hokage.**

**- Hokage-sama, ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntaba alguien del otro lado de la puerta del despacho del Hokage.**

**- Adelante – dijo este.**

**Él hombre paso y era él doctor a cargo de Naruto.**

**- ¿Sucede algo con Naruto? – pregunto de inmediato el Hokage.**

**- Si – fue la respuesta seca del doctor – Se escapó – el Hokage se levantó de su asiento con cara de sorpresa – y lo que es peor, creo que él fue quien se llevó el pergamino – dijo el doctor con seriedad.**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto el anciano.**

**- Lo busque de inmediato en su departamento y no lo encontré, ni sus cosas, solo tres cartas, una para usted, la otra para Hiashi-sama y la tercera para Hinata – dijo el doctor.**

**Le dio las cartas al Hokage y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, antes de cerrar la puerta, volteo hacia el Hokage y le dijo con seriedad.**

**- Si el chico piensa usar el pergamino para vengarse de la aldea, creo que lo merecen, nunca comprendieron que el solo es un niño y una víctima más de los acontecimientos. No culpo al Cuarto por lo que hizo, pero si culpo a los aldeanos por maltratar a un niño y mostrarle el sufrimiento y las carencias a tan corta edad, ojala nos perdone – al decir esto último, siguió su camino y se retiró de la habitación.**

**- Yo también lo espero Hou – dijo con pesar el hombre.**

**Abrió su carta y comenzó a leer.**

"**Oji-san, perdóname por hacer lo que pienso hacer, pero ya no soporto vivir con el miedo todos los días, esperando a ver cuándo se decidirán y me mataran de una vez por todas. Aun no se la razón del odio hacia mí, algo realmente malo debí hacer para ser tratado de esta manera, pero aun así, yo no les guardo rencor, hay algunos que me quieren, como el viejo Teuchi, su hija Ayame, que siempre me regalan algo de ramen, aunque ellos piensen que no me doy cuenta, Iruka-sensei, que aun que me regaña, sé que lo hace porque me quiere y espera que aprenda, el doctor Hou, que siempre me tiene que curar y aun que es muy serio, siempre me regala un caramelo y me dice que no me deje atrapar, Hiashi-sama, que siempre ha sido muy bueno con migo y hasta me invita a su casa"**

"**sabes, cuando nadie se da cuenta, me enseña algo de Taijutsu y algunos movimientos, dice que el Cuarto le enseño tres Jutsus, o le trato de enseñar, creo que no los pudo aprender por alguna razón, pero me regalo el pergamino, lo atesoro más que a mi vida, yo los aprenderé y seré más poderoso que el cuarto 'tebayo. Hinata-chan es quien más me preocupa, no la pude proteger, le falle, ella dice que no, pero no puedo seguir poniéndola en peligro, fue mi culpa, es por eso que he decidido irme de la aldea, entrenare por mi cuenta, me volveré el ninja más poderoso y regresare para volverme Hokage, cumpliré mi sueño y todos me reconocerán, protegeré a la aldea y a Hinata-chan, no retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja, protegeré el pergamino con mi vida, lo regresare, te quiero mucho Oji-san"**


End file.
